<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4/20/2020 | weed day oneshot by bokkusu_ai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761354">4/20/2020 | weed day oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai'>bokkusu_ai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Smut, Talecest, Weed, handjob, its4/20/2020sothatmeansweedfic, skeletondingdongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>classic fontcest (talecest)</p><p>sans is doing that good ol' chronic when paps comes home.<br/>things happen.</p><p>happy 4/20/2020!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4/20/2020 | weed day oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans shifted on his mattress. Great thing Paps was away, huh? He would never allow this. That made him giggle, imagining Papyrus stomping and yelling; furious when he found out Sans had broken yet another promise. He really shouldn't be disappointing Paps like this...</p><p>     He took another drag from the joint he just lit, keeping his eyes shut and holding it in before letting it all out. He laughed again, he could almost imagine himself as a gaster blaster while the smoke poured from his mouth and some from his sockets.</p><p>    Sans often smoked joints to forget things. Forget timelines, resets... you know the usual emotional baggage caused by murderous children- oh and don't fail to mention he also did this to forget those less platonic feelings for his brother. Disgusting, right? Yeah, that's the main reason he smoked. He couldn't really help it, no matter how many times he tried to suppress them they always resurfaced, and sometimes he even let himself think the feelings were being reciprocated. Damn.</p><p>     Although that didn't matter right now, because his room smelt of that good ol' MJ and there were no annoyingly attractive skeletons to bother him into picking up his socks or trying the latest spaghetti recipes that were probably laced with too much glitter.</p><p>      Sans was getting there, the high, becoming less aware. He could see through the top of his skull, he could've sworn he started floating. Everything was gradually becoming more and more hilarious... the way the tornado moved, the way the knock on his door sounded. He just couldn't stop laughing!</p><p>     Wait...? Knock on his door? He didn't imagine that right? Suddenly he could feel gravity pull on him and he was back on his bed, joint in hand, slowing his laughter. Crap, who could be knocking?!</p><p>     It couldn't be Papyrus, he was at a slumber party with Alphys and Undyne for the weekend... Anime getaway or some shit. Anything but hanging out with him, that's for sure. He had to admit though, he has been sort of distant. Maybe it was his fault? Nah.</p><p>     Fuck, it was Paps, he was also talking and Sans wasn't paying him any god damned attention.</p><p>     "... -ell that horrid stench from here, Sans! Open your door this instant!!", Sans sighed. Why was Paps home early? He had specifically made plans to smoke tonight in agreeance with Pap's schedule. This is so fucking dumb.</p><p>     Sans slowly stood up, making sure not to get dizzy. That usually happened when he was pretty high... Making his way to the door he grabbed the handle and turned it, confused why it wasn't opening. Oh yeah... he forgot to unlock the darned thing.</p><p>     Finally managing to open up the door he felt heat rise to his face as he realized how close Papyrus was to him. Glancing up, Papyrus' height looked very dominating... the skimpy clothes didn't help.</p><p>     Sans gulped, "w-why're you home early bro?"</p><p>     "I forgot the 'Fluffy Bunny' book! Rookie move even for The Great Papyrus... I know... But that doesn't defeat the issue at hand, brother! You informed me you stopped smoking marijuana two months ago! Why would you lie to me?", Papyrus' eyes were laced with disappointment but that didn't make his scolding face grow any weaker. Sans giggled at that, Papyrus was always so damn serious...</p><p>     The lie seeped through Papyrus' teeth easily. He's been doing it a lot here lately, lying to his brother. It's not like he means it... but nothing is childish and fun these days. His soul just aches to be around his brother and be closer, but for some reason, it just feels wrong. So he hides it. He came back not to retrieve a baby book but because he worries about Sans, and stars, has he been worrying about him a lot lately. Even if Sans doesn't know, Papyrus does. He'll always be the strongest for both of them, no matter what happens.</p><p>     "i'm sorry bro... things change y'know?", Is it hot in here? Sans sure thinks so. He started to take another puff but stopped, outstretching his hand to Papyrus. "you'll understand, wanna try?".</p><p>     Papyrus made a disgusted face, often the one Sans tried to hide when eating 'The utmostly highest delectable dish known to monster-kind', "Sans! You're joking, that is repulsive!".</p><p>     "c'mon you know you wanna try paps...", Sans could feel the shit-eating grin on his face. It hurt his cheeks even.</p><p>     "The Great Papyrus does not stoop that low! Stop trying to get me addicted to your brain damaging hallucinogens!!", Papyrus crossed his arms in a defensive stance.</p><p>     "paps, we don't have brains to damage.", Sans started dying with a fit of laughter throughout that sentence. Right now that was the funniest thing he's ever said or heard. He walked away from Papyrus and plopped down on his mattress in fear of falling on the floor from laughing too hard. Although having 'Died from Laughter' written on his tombstone sounded sort of tempting.</p><p>     Papyrus followed suit, standing at the edge of the lame excuse of a bed shaking his head, "You've got serious complications, dear brother.", Sans shrugged and his laughter started to die down.</p><p>     Sans once more started to take another drag of the joint but was interrupted by Papyrus landing next to him on the mattress. His arm jerked, almost hitting him in the eye. Was this the first time Paps had even touched his bed? Well, except the time he helped move it in here.</p><p>     Papyrus side glanced at his older brother, "Give me that.", He then promptly stole the cigar looking thing, scaring the living shit out of Sans, but then his movements hesitated once it got close to his skull. "Uh... Do I just breathe it in and out or?", He's seen Sans do it on some occasions, but he only had a far fetched idea of what to do. Why was he doing this again? Just to please his brother, or something else?</p><p>     Sans was surprised, no less, but hey, a new buddy to smoke with? It's not like it will harm Papyrus, everything's gonna be reset so the addiction will go away. Oh well.</p><p>     "no dumbo, hold it in for a sec.", Papyrus nodded in agreement like he understood what Sans meant. He brought the MJ up to his mouth and breathed in, and then started hysterically coughing.</p><p>     "That burns! Stars, what's the point of all of this?!", Cleary annoyed Papyrus sighed.</p><p>     "aww, does 'The Great Papyrus' need my help?", Sans mocked.</p><p>     Papyrus rolled his eyes and grunted, he knew Sans was only joking but it did sting.</p><p>     Sans tried again, switching his tone, "here, gimme it. i'll show you how to do it properly, bro.", Papyrus compliantly handed over the weed stick, watching Sans to learn what to do.</p><p>     Bringing the joint up to his mouth, Sans stopped for a moment and looked at Papyrus. Was he really going to do this? Well, if he regrets it, he could always blame it on the weed... or maybe another reset would happen. Still didn't stop the butterflies making their way to his nonexistent stomach.</p><p>     Bracing himself he scooted closer to Papyrus, sat up, breathed in some of the chronic from the joint, and grabbed Papyrus' face. Paps jumped but relaxed as Sans looked him in the eyes. Holding the weed in this long was kind of hurting his insides, so he brought his face in closer and closer... until their teeth made a small clack.</p><p>     It wasn't a true kiss, no it could never be without lips, but it was their kiss. That alone sent his soul flying high, and the fact Papyrus didn't move away yet almost made him giggle, but he didn't, no, because he was slowly suffocating.</p><p>     How the fuck is he supposed to get Papyrus to open his mouth?! He needs to breathe the marijuana in Papyrus' mouth in somehow!! Silently panicking his mind raced.</p><p>     Thinking of something, he felt down Paps battle body armor until he reached his bottom rib that was poking out, grabbing it firmly, but gently, he got what he wanted. A gasp, which gave him the perfect opportunity to blow in the smoke.</p><p>     He reluctantly leaned his face away from his brothers, "hold it...", and after a few seconds and with a nod from Paps, Sans spoke up again, "ok now blow out.", Papyrus did what he was told with a small cough and giggle.</p><p>     "The great Papyrus is good at many things! Even if it uh,", Small cough, "Isn't the most admirable thing to partake in...", Sans laughed, and Papyrus joined in giggling for a bit. It didn't defeat the fact hat both the party's faces were colored with a blush, though. Papyrus stared at Sans, either waiting for a reply or slowly rethinking his feelings of his brother. He couldn't believe he didn't put two and two together earlier, he was supposed to be puzzle (and chef) extraordinaire! He didn't... love his brother, did he?</p><p>     But the kiss just had to be platonic, correct? Just helping him smoke weed of all things. He couldn't deny the pounding in his ribcage, though.</p><p>     Sans smiled at him and looked calm, but really he was exploding inside. Half of him happily giddy and urging him to laugh from happiness or just fuck Papyrus right there on his mattress, the other instinctively telling him he fucked everything up and he should just teleport to Tori's house and beg the kid to reset everything.</p><p>     Papyrus cleared his throat and lifted his hand out indicating he wanted the weed stick to be handed over to him. Sans gave it to him, and Papyrus tried to repeat Sans' actions.</p><p>     He breathed it in, by now it didn't burn as much, and held it for a bit while he put out the joint and threw it to the side. Would he fully try to repeat Sans' actions? Yep. He leaned down and cupped his brother's rounded face in his own, noting how perfect his hands fit with the other skeleton's skull, and kissed him.</p><p>     Sans' couldn't stop the smile on his face and opened up his mouth, he knew the drill. He just couldn't take this seriously and started giggling uncontrollably. This then, in turn, caused Papyrus to do the same, and now that their foreheads were pressed and both of them laughing at each other, the marijuana dispelled into the air and Sans' slowly started to regain his composure. He sighed and their breath mingled together.</p><p>     Was it just him or was it getting hot in here? Sans searched Papyrus' eyes for a moment before turning his whole body so that he was now straddling Paps' hips and staring at him face to face.</p><p>     Wasn't the most comfortable position, no, but he had Papyrus' astonishing face to look at, so it made it worth any discomfort.</p><p>     The younger brother gulped and looked down at Sans' mouth, the older brother smiled and used that as an indication to continue. He leaned in and kissed him, this time properly without any weed cover-up. Their teeth felt so right together if that made sense. He wished he could just stay in this moment forever, lavishing up the feeling of his face being so close to the others.</p><p>     Sans almost gasped when he felt Papyrus' tongue give a small flick on his teeth. He conjured a tongue?! How much did his innocent little bro know about kissing? He complied, though, and opened his mouth with his own muscle conjured while Paps introduced his tongue.</p><p>     It felt so good, like this, or well, being like this with Papyrus. Teeth clashing and tounges intertwining, but it wasn't enough. Maybe it was the hash talking but he just needed to be closer, feel Papyrus, please Papyrus. All Papyrus, he wanted this for a long time and all he wanted to do was make it special for his little brother. Make him feel loved...</p><p>     He couldn't pinpoint exactly he had become hard, but it became apparent when both the skeleton's hips touched. Made him lose track of his thoughts, he drew a blank. Sans' let out a surprised sound, both their members touching, blocked by fabric. Paps, on the other hand, let out a breathy groan that could've made Sans cum right then and there.</p><p>     Sans shifted away, they shouldn't be dry humping like some desperate teenagers, this should be perfect... romantic, as much as he despised that word. Papyrus, though, had other plans. He wrapped his arms around Sans's neck bone and pulled him in closer, his grip not loosening.</p><p>     Paps gave a hard grind inward after that, causing Sans' knees to wobble and for him to moan loudly. It was muffled though, being so close in his brother's mouth. He didn't stop, thrust after thrust, though, even while Papyrus let go of Sans' tongue and started to kiss down his jawline until he finally reached his neck. Sans was a moaning mess, moving his head to the side so Papyrus could have more access.</p><p>     Paps wasn't any better off, the grinding never slowed down along with his grunts. Sans tried to join in, moving down when Papyrus moved up, but he just couldn't keep up, so instead he opted to grab the hem of Papyrus' battle body and try and stay as stable as he could for him. It was getting hotter and hotter, and Sans could feel his shirt getting stuck to his back.</p><p>     Something was coming, that's for sure, Sans could feel it. It was very familiar, but right now it just felt so much more intense. He silently wished he didn't get high so he'd have a clearer memory of this in the morning, but at the same time he wouldn't have had the confidence to do anything without it, so he thanked it. This was so much better than any of those fucked up fantasies he had.</p><p>     That didn't matter, no, because he was getting closer and closer, although Papyrus wasn't. It just wasn't enough for the taller skeleton. He bit down roughly on Sans' neck which caused a loud, drawn, out moan of Papyrus' name from the skeleton and soon Paps could feel a wetness on his shorts. Sans' was breathing erratically, panting. He must've just cum, which made Papyrus give a low shaky breath just thinking about. Just a bit further and he'd reach his high too, but he stopped.</p><p>     He stopped one from the embarrassment of just grinding on his brother, and two, Sans was directly asking him to stop.</p><p>     He was out of breath, legs still shaking, whole body shaking really, but he spoke up, "heh, didn't know u had so much fire in you, bro. lemme help you out.", Papyrus was also breathing heavily, from doing most of the work. He let go of around Sans' neck and leaned back against the wall, still trying to process what his older brother was telling him.</p><p>     It became painfully aware of what he meant when Sans rubbed his palm over his brother's raging boner, wet from his own cum and the other skeleton's precum. He wondered how he'd feel in his hand, bare, without any cloth in the way. It made him giddy just thinking about it.</p><p>     "S-Sans! You really don't-", A pause to catch his breath, "You really don't have too...", Papyrus protested. Gripping at a ketchup stained blanket from the sudden pressure.</p><p>     "nonsense, what kind of brother would i be if i didn't help you with your -bone-r?", Sans started his uncontrollable giggling. Papyrus giggled some too, the jokes ninety nine percent less annoying under the influence.</p><p>    Sans didn't let it ruin the mood, though, he slid his hand to the hem of Papyrus' shorts and looked up to get one more sign of approval. Paps breathed out and nodded, squeezing his eyes as his dick was about to be on full display. (Not like it wasn't already, c'mon Paps, those shorts are a little too tight even for you...)</p><p>     Moving the shorts down, Papyrus' cock sprang out and he sighed. Those shorts were way too uncomfortable. When Sans grabbed it, though, he sucked the air back in and gripped at the loose blanket harder.</p><p>     Upon some inspection, Paps dick was longer than Sans' own, but skinnier too. Sans wanted to giggle but didn't want to be rude, so he refrained, as he realized their dicks matched their stature. The color was also much prettier, a vibrant orange.</p><p>     He looked up at Papyrus to gauge reactions as he gave a few test thrusts up and down his shaft to make sure he was doing at least an ok job. Yeah, he masturbates like 24/7, which should make him a master at handjobs, but Paps dick was different than his own, and holding it in this position threw things wack.</p><p>     "Fuck, Sans, faster, please Stars go faster...", Papyrus' hips wobbled as his legs opened up more out of instinct.</p><p>     "'nything for you, bro... you feel so fucking perfect in my hand..", Papyrus let out a weird 'Nyeh' type moan at that statement which Sans found equally sexy and adorable as fuck. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum, speeding up his movements.</p><p>    His own hard-on was back, but he ignored it for now. All that mattered was Papyrus in front of him, his grunty moans, his back arched and his face to the side with his eyes squeezed in embarrassment. His hand was still gripping the ugly ass blanket for dear life and Sans licked his teeth.</p><p>     Why was he so damn perfect?!</p><p>     Soon Papyrus started rolling his hips to match the movement with Sans, and as his younger brother sped up so did he. He really had a lot of fucking stamina. It lowkey scared him.</p><p>     Papyrus's moans then went from 'fasters' and grunts to cries of Sans' name. His soul beated rapidly at the anticipation, and he tried to keep the images of his little brother in front of him in his mind, like a photo almost.</p><p>     One loud moan later, Papyrus came into Sans' hand. Breathing heavily, Papyrus slouched against the back wall, looking at his brother with lust-filled eyes that could damn a man to near hell and back.</p><p>     He licked his hand clean, hoping for some reaction from the one in front of him, in which he got. Sans giggled and crawled closer, hugging Paps. He had his arms around his ribs and his head in the crook of the taller skeleton's collarbone.</p><p>     "Sans...! That was disgusting... To eat the fluids?? Ew!", His mind was all over the place but he got the point across. Sans just laughed, though.</p><p>     "says the one who still has a boner.", Paps sighed and wrapped his arms around his older brother, pulling him in.</p><p>     "It'll go away.", Both sides gave a laugh and then the younger one fell onto his side with Sans in his arms. He nuzzled his head and gave him a small skele-kiss. The weed was already wearing off... Sad.</p><p>     "i could stay like this forever.".</p><p>     "Of course you could, you lazy bones!", Papyrus scoffed.</p><p>     They both heard a phone ring in the distance, most likely Undyne or Alphys calling to ask where the fuck Papyrus is or if he got kidnapped from the inn bunny or some crap. Sans just grunted in Paps attempts to get up, so he decided against it and just stayed.</p><p>     After a while of just Sans seeing how far he could bury himself into Papyrus' chest, he heard his soul beat. It made him feel warm. He missed this, with his brother, I mean it's different now- but better.</p><p>     Too bad it will all just be reset. Sans tried not to think about that... tried to think about the positive side- how many more times he'd get to crush the child's head under his slippers. How many more unbearable puns he could tell. How many more firsts he could have with Paps.</p><p>     Soon Papyrus' breathing started to even out, And Sans sighed.</p><p>     "i love you, paps, i mean it. i'd do literally anything for you.", He tightened his grip around the other monster's ribs, trying to forget an image of a knife and a lone, red scarf.</p><p>     "I know Sans, I hope you know I'd do the same. I love you so much, I wish you didn't have to go through all of that...", Sans furrowed his brows. What?</p><p>     "what do you mean paps... heh.", Papyrus rubbed his hand over Sans' skull.</p><p>     "The Human arrives tomorrow, am I wrong? We'll have to prepare...", Sans stiffened,</p><p>     "wha-", He got 'shooshed' down by Papyrus.</p><p>     "Go to sleep.".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope it'ss alright. ive been up for 24 hours straight, half of my classes are due tomorrow that i havn't finished annnnnnd i didnt proof read this bitch. oh well, CAUSE GUESS WHAT weed fanfiction just for 4/20/2020!!!! &lt;3</p><p>also i realize the ending is sorta weird, i mean with papyrus. just go with it, it's just a oneshot we all get to have fun once n' a while</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>